Windsor Esperanza
| affiliation = Monk Pirates | age = 46 | height = 7'0 | weight = 308 lbs | occupation = ; Queen of Hearts | birthday = February 4th | status = | residence = | alias = Saint Esperanza (エスペランサ貴女, Esuperansa Gū) | bounty = 80,000,000 | medal = | epithet = Fireheart (火意気, Hīki) | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Windsor Esperanza (ウィンザー家エスペランサ, Uinzāke Esuperansa) is a member of the Monk Pirates serving as their Queen of Hearts. A former from the Windsor Family, she would flee their residence in following the murder of her cherished grandmother, a firebrand who she later learned was "dealt with for giving her grandchild dangerous ideas". Her abandonment would be followed by a prompt disinheritance, one that she would gradually steal and embezzle back through deceit, threats, charm, and violence. Discovering her affinity for firearms, she would enter the trade, becoming a notable weapons and arms dealer known as Fireheart (火意気, Hīki) in the criminal underworld. She would use said profits to endow various revolutionary measures and raids, as well as certain acts of piracy, earning the ire of Marines. Her function as an enabler would earn her a sizable bounty, enough to earn the attention of the aforementioned Yonkō crew. As of now, her objective is simple; the eradication of her homeland. Appearance As a child, she was but a peanut of a thing, innocence the calling card of the day. Due to her status as a , she would be dressed as such. Only clothed in the finest fabrics available, Esperanza would don formal attire at just about every occasion. Sky blue eyes wide as saucers as she fidgeted impatiently in her chair. The most common attire was a collared ivory blouse, designed as a button down with long sleeves. Matching it was a long skirt that reached her ankles, designed with a taste for modesty. Fortunately for Esper, she would not be subjected to the ridiculous hairstyle common among nobles, instead having her blonde locks artfully arranged in long ringlets with a curling bang framing each side of her some-what chubby face. Her petite figure, formal attire, and pinch-able cheeks resulted in a individual synonymous with cuteness. It helped that she displayed a persistent curiosity that showed in her body language, rewarding those who absolved this curiosity with a winning smile. That was enough for many to overlook the small flame of ambition burning in her gaze, a fire rapidly cultivated by her grandmother. The passage of time would be kind to a girl turned young woman, childish fat worn away by time as she slowly ascribed to the feminine virtues. A more buxom figure would be accompanied by a small variation to her hairstyle. No longer interested in the cheek length bangs, she would allow them to grow out until they were nearly as long as the rest of her hair, framing the rest of her body as they stop just short of her midback. As a result, the ringlet structure is somewhat lost, becoming wavier as a result of the pronounced length. She continually refuses to adopt the "fucking pole" hairstyle that is synonymous with Celestial Dragons, finding it conspicuous and in poor taste not to mention ugly. Her eyes remain the color of a clear summer sky, with hints of cunning and rebellion smoldering in their depths, contrasting with fair skin the color of french vanilla and an expression that speaks of inbred arrogance. As a sign of conflicting interests, she chooses to dress more casually, with a taste for less expensive clothing, such as dark or blue jeans and the occasional tank-top. Occasionally she will pick more "formal" clothing, such as a deep red ballgown adorned with a low neckline and black lining. It is accompanied by flounced white bottom and semi-detached sleeves, freeing up her arms a bit. Regardless, it is her go to, for almost all occasions, preferring to mediate some of her family's perceived arrogance. Years away from the suffocating presence of the superfluous World Noble hierarchy appeared to do her good. A young woman blossomed into a mature beauty, accompanied by a voluptuous figure that lends itself to the imagination with ample breasts, a slim waist, and toned thighs. Given her increase in height, these features flow harmoniously with long, supple legs, a hint of athleticism from her work with Capoeira. Creating an opulent hourglass figure that makes her the target of affection. Furthermore, Esperanza's long ringlets are no more, replaced by cascading sheets of golden hair kept in place by dark barrette. She typically wears her hair in a ponytail for the sake of manageability, with her locks now stretching beyond her waist. Additionally, bangs now cover her forehead, serving as a complement to the side bangs that still frame either side of her face. Perhaps the most marked difference is her expression, no longer possessing the youthful curiosity or inherent haughtiness of yesteryear. Now it is distinguished as cold indifference or brooding boredom, aiding an ice queen mentality that hides within. Remaining her grandmother's Fireheart (火意気, Hīki). When relaxing at her estate, the former World Noble will don comfortable clothing that is reminiscent of pjs, alternating this appearance with a black strapped dress, parted the middle to reveal a significant amount of cleavage. Overall, she chooses to embrace the facets of life available to her now that she is no longer under the thumb of the World Government and her mediocre brethren. Personality ". I wish you were here to see it. |Esperanza reminiscing about her late grandmother's words.}} When first introduced, Esperanza appears as a fiery, domineering, if arrogant individual, clashing with her elegant appearance. She's a person who likes results, finding it completely unacceptable if they're not achieved in a timely manner. As one who practices what she preaches, however, Esper holds herself to the same standards. Part of this drive stems from her ambition to destroy Mary Geoise completely, the killing of her grandmother showing just how truly self-serving, hubristic, and vile her former counterparts are. This realization also fuels her effort for self-improvement, noting how weak Celestial Dragons are the moment their political power is stripped away. Likewise, she believes the Monk Pirates integral to the fruition of Mary Geoise's destruction, as they possess the political power and manpower to do so. Only later would she recognize her behavior as no better than those she sought to defeat. History Abilities Originally, the Esperanza wielded nothing more than the typical fare; undue political power. Like other members of this revolting group, Esper had potentially unlimited capital at her disposal for the sake of purchasing whatever she wanted at the time. No price would be too high for her or her family's wallet given the royalties they received from those under their thumb. Likewise, should any commoner strike as desirable, she could immediately take them as her slave with no questions asked. In addition, she possessed a firearm that unlike her counterparts she appeared to be rather proficient in using, capable of gunning down individuals in short, mid, and long ranges, though Esper notes that her accuracy suffers when her opponent is far away. More importantly, she possessed the ability to summon an to her side should such support be necessary, adding an extra layer of protection. Notably, even as a heiress she possesses enough political clout and influence to overrule sovereigns regardless of whether or not they are residing in that regent's domain. Making her quite a powerful individual should the situation call for it. However, her hard-headed nature coupled with a nurtured free spirit caused her to forsake the World Nobles. As such, she lost all such attributes that arise with the title . However, not all was lost in the exchange for she possessed something equally valuable (that her counterparts lacked); knowledge. Thanks to the timely intervention of her grandmother, the woman was grilled in all manner of history relating to pirates, the world government, marines and other manner. However, the impartiality of such lessons was shown in one last piece of information given to the girl; . Because of their undue authority, she managed to pull what few remaining resources remained of this formidable foe; like everything else however, they were soon found and reduced to ashes. Nevertheless, Esperanza already possessed the knowledge stored within them, greatly aiding her own interests. It was knowledge like this that allowed her to evade the World Government during her deceit, taking her far and fast while probing the lands beyond. Expectedly, her manner of dress caused significant adversity as well as her recognizability, though the woman was quick to utilize what charisma and way with words she had at her disposal. Unafraid of a hostile mass while building her own war chest with illegally transferred capital, holdings, and other resources. Amassing an arsenal that she would gift to quite a few revolutionaries once they had her trust. Personally receiving her blessing to raise hell among the vile government. Her decision was cemented by her grandmother's "accident"; though anyone could tell it was murder pure and simple. Nevertheless, she could not stay helpless for long, recognizing the danger of her existence as a Fallen One (堕天使, Datenshi). She resolved to find that would allow her to survive in this cold world. Failing that, Esper would look to other options such as the arts for improving her capacity for combat. Ones that would allow her to sustain herself without resorting to bribery or diplomacy should either fail. Eventually falling upon a that would not only cause her to shape up, but become a capable combatant. Adding this to her repertoire, she would utilize the skillset when on her lonesome, recognizing it critical for surviving a world composed of enemies. Though thriving would be her ultimate aim. She would further adapt her mobility to include the ubiquitous weapon known as guns, taking her skills as a child and developing them further, eventually becoming a gunslinger. However, Esper claims that her skills are still a work in progress, as she focuses on complete incorporation of the pistols and other gun types into her fighting style. Turning the wanted ex-noble into a bandit of sorts; not that she minds, integrating other of combat into her overall proficiency for war. Knowing quite well that the World Nobles will be looking to round her up. Fighting Style Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Bounty Trivia *Appearance wise, Esperanza is based on the darling Elizabeth Mably and the resplendent Cassandra Aoi from Freezing. *Esperanza is my first Will of D character, a fitting move given her status as an enabler of Revolutionaries and Pirates. Ultimately deciding which group will be most effective at obliterating the fortified and weakening the World Government. Category:Former World Noble Category:Pirates Category:Shipwright Category:Devil Fruit Users